The Waters are Dangerous
by Reading half-Blood Bunny
Summary: You always think you have the time of the world with your parents, sister, friends. The next thing you know you're all alone like you were abandoned. "I want to know who I was I am what my past was. Was I always like this... different. Am I alone or not? That shadow or person or thing follows me but whenever I try to locate it disappears." The blue streaks fade as time goes by. AU
1. Your pain will Hurt but she won't know

I sat at my desk tapping my fingers and playing with my braids. That one white, blonde, strand my finger keeps finding. My face streaked with lines from tears. I wanted to scream; I should've been awake. She could've survived or could be dead for all I know. I'm alone now sitting in my room as big as Elsa's except pink, not blue. There's knock but I don't want to answer. She'll try to cheer me up, get me to laugh, hug me, feel bad for me, and try whatever she can to get me out of my depression. She came in anyway and set her hand on my shoulder.

"It isn't your fault; it was a storm and it was three months ago. You can't dwell on this forever." I didn't need to look at her to see how upset she was. Elsa introduced her to Flynn and they became friends like that.

"I can try; you know how stubborn I can be." Elsa used to say that to me when I wouldn't give anything up. I could hear her choke back tears.

"Least you and your parents made it right?"

"It should've been me instead of her."

"You're just upset." I can feel the tears forming.

"And you wouldn't be? I could've helped her. Now she gone and I slept through the whole thing." Rapunzel backed up; I must seem like Elsa when I get mad or too upset. She's dangerous but she'd never hurt us.

I threw my head on to the flat surface of my desk. I hate every season; now not one will be able to cheer me up. I want to curl into a ball and drown out the world: stop breathing, stop living, stop eating, and I just want her back. I wonder if I should tell Jack that's she's gone now or wait. I'll wait I don't want to ruin his own vacation. A picture with me and Elsa that was taken right before we left; she was holding two fingers up and had an arm around my shoulders. Her words are still in mind burning like a wound.

_"You ready; I've been there a thousand times... The sea isn't that bad… Everything's going to be just fine especially for you okay?_" She lied, no, she didn't know that'll happen.

Rapunzel left in defeat; I only have a week left and this time by plane not boat. Rapunzel is coming this time to stay for high school. Elsa would be a freshman just 14 now she'll never be back from this trip. Her face, her voice, her personality will fade from my own while I have her experience. She's the one who has her entire life a head of her this isn't right! I slammed my fist on the desk; my fist turned red and dots of blood fell onto it. I let the tears fall onto the desk in frustration, pain, and sorrow. I wanted to cry onto Rapunzel's shoulder. She lost a cousin but I lost my best friend and my only sister.

* * *

_The rain froze on contact and felt like needles on my skin. I tried screaming but my voice couldn't be found. I'm thrown against the rail of what seemed to be a boat. I heard a crack and pain shot through my back. I watched a girl with the same colored hair as me. She was having a tuff time getting though the rain and wind. Her own voice had been drowned out too. Her hair was waving like the ocean, tang top was an icy blue, and her pants were white with colored snowflakes. A huge gust of wind pushed her off the deck into the water. She screamed and it echoed in my ears._

_The scene changed to a frozen lake with three kids. Two of them are my age and one was at least 5 or younger. The younger girl and the brown haired boy went skating. That same girl was sitting on the banks laughing at them. Something was happening but I couldn't tell._

_"Everything's okay everything's fine."_ I jolted awake, was I asleep that whole time. A little girl with blonde hair and light pink streaks at the tips slowly woke up at the side of the bed.

"You have a nice nap or sleep or you know what I mean." I looked at her confused. I don't even know this girl she's at least 9, 10. "Oh, you don't know who I am. Its fine, I guess, I found you washed up on an is-land."

"Island not is-land," I said bluntly.

"That's how it's spelled, so anyway do you remember anything?" I shook my head. "Oh do you remember your name it has to start with an E."

"Why?"

"Your necklace has an E on it, I wonder what your name is. Ooo, maybe I can guess if they ring any bells let me know okay?" I shrugged.

"Why not," She listed off as many names but none of them rang a bell.

"Well that was a waste of energy you still don't remember anything." I stretched out feeling the fabric on my legs. It had been that same fabric as that girl but shredded. My hair was damp and cut short. I looked straight and saw the bandages on my face. "You were hurt pretty badly, when I found you it looked like someone completely changed your appearance like you weren't supposed to be found." I shook my head. I pulled my hand through my hair finding it unusually short for touch. A small ponytail maybe not a braid.

"Maybe I always looked like this but personally I don't like it."

"I've always wanted that color hair; color come out better like that you know. Oh can I put some in your hair?"

"Maybe later okay," She beamed at me. "Why'd your parents let you bring me in?"

"They've always liked helping people so they agreed. You've been asleep for days; you've had a fever too. You must have swallowed too much sea water and forgotten everything except your speech. That's a good thing at least right?"

"I guess I just want to know more about my past."

"We'll take you to a doctor, and you can have your memory back." I smiled. "Come on, you can be on vacation with us until we can do that. Oh, my name is Abby short for Abigail; since you don't know your name. What about Oceania; that sound good to you. Since, we found you by the ocean good name right."

"It's better than no name at all." I smiled and let her help me out of bed.

She gave me some jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. She put some light blue in my hair figuring I like the color blue. They took me in like their own family. The nature here was amazing. After a month, they had given me a home even though they barely knew me. A nurse took me into someone's office and left me there. The doctor walked into the room and shinned a light in my eyes. For some reason it didn't even hurt.

"So you got memory loss?"

"Yes," I answered every question and got a headache.

"Well I'll give you something for those headaches. In the meantime, you should be fine and try to go to school make some friends. In time you're memories should returned. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He handed me a piece of paper and I left that was it. At times, I felt a shadow or a person watching over me at times. It was not appealing at all.


	2. Off to collage for 75 of the group

I met Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid. We helped out each other's flaws and mistakes. I had forgotten trying to learn more about my past but discovered an ability I'd rather keep hidden. High school came and went for once I didn't care how I did on a test like Hiccup. We all had gotten into the same collage and we're all the same age. I got Hiccup to ask out Astrid and they seem happy together. I remembered my birthday, July 22, the year doesn't matter. Merida got her scores and she's going to graduate. Hiccup won't stop shaking his leg about his own. Though I've got his and was told not give to him not yet.

"I can't wait any longer come on someone has to know what I'm going through!" I continued to roll my eyes at him. "You've got to be worried right." I shook my head.

"Nope studied so hard, the test was easy plus I got my scores back. I have yours right in my bag."

"You didn't think about giving them to me!"

"No, I did. Merida wanted me to keep them to make you suffer a bit."

"Why," He shouted and stood up. I kept calm and regal position like always. I moved my hair behind my ear.

"What you do to her last week?"

"Oh okay, I apologize for yelling at you."

"That's okay but do you want your test scores?" He refocused back on me waving a paper in my hand.

"Can you read them?" I looked at them and frowned. "Oceania what's wrong?"

"Your… your score is… is one point lower than mine." He looked like he was going to straggle me after I took a picture of his face.

"Oceania don't scare me like that! Really one point that's all." I shrugged pulling a book out of my bag. "What do you think collage will be like?" He slumped back onto the chair.

"Nothing like high school or so I'm told."

Abigail's old t-shirt was faded and a little small but a purple under shirt made it fine. My hair in a long pony tail with the blue streaks fading too; my jeans brand new but looked old, which is strange. I wonder if I was always like this. Hiccup calmed down a bit and Astrid came into the library out of breath.

"Hi Oceania; hi Hiccup," She took a sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Should I leave?"

"No I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you been called Elsa or Elizabeth?" I tried to remember but everything came up blank.

"Not that I know of; why something wrong," She shook her head.

"Some girl had been missing for 10 years now and her name was Elizabeth Winters; are you sure that it wasn't you?"

"Positive, I have very vague memories and they give me headaches when something familiar to me."

"Oh okay, the girl just seems a lot like you. Same hair color, well, except for the blue streaks of course. It was just a thought." I smiled at her; we never brought up my past. Whenever we did I'd pass out from the pain so we never brought it up.

"It's sweet of you to care like that." I went back to my book. At the end of the day, we wished each other good bye after separating Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup went with me and Astrid went with Merida. I caught Hiccup looking at me. "What?"

"I saw the picture of that girl Astrid was taking about."

"Yeah so," I shrugged. It never seemed important.

"She does have an uncanny resemblance to you well except that faded mark on your left eye."

"Thanks for reminding me of that day I really love that moment so much." He put his hands in the air and he kept walking to his house down the street.

Sure I blamed myself; sure, my sister is dead; sure, I broke my sister's best friend's heart; sure my parents are dead now and my aunt and uncle are taking care of me. Nothing else in my life to take right; nothing else to kill off now that everything in gone! It's like the world is personally saying I hate you, Annabelle here have some pain. I walked into my room and locked the door. My phone went off after I set it down. I didn't answer and just fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the pain by sleeping. I just got dreams of some random girl.

"Oceania you there; you're drifting again." A blonde hair girl said as the other read a book.

"There's a difference between drifting and reading you know?"

"There is, well, everything disappears once you pick up your books. Can I redo your streaks; they're fading?"

"No, I'm okay with the light blue." I smiled but I don't know why.

"Come on you want to do something?"

"I'm good."

"Please everyone's out it's no fun being in middle school while all your friends are out."

"Well I wouldn't know since my friends don't change boyfriends every other day."

"The only ones dating in your group are Hiccup and Astrid; they've been going out for a year."

"Yes something wrong that? They're a cute couple and balance each other out, you squirt."

"Still you don't have a boyfriend; doesn't that make you feel a little upset?"

"If I really was that boy crazy I would be like you. I never really looked for a boyfriend so eh I'm okay. Merida never had a boyfriend either." I felt that this conversation was familiar but from where.

"Oh don't call me squirt! When's my mom getting home?"

"4:30 you want to help me pack or you could read."

"I'll help pack." The scene changed to me and Elsa together. Elsa was lying on her bed with a book lied in front of her and me sitting backwards on a chair.

"Are you ever going to get a boyfriend?"

"Well I Jack and Kristoff they're boys and my friends that count." I or past me glared at her while she smiled.

"Elsie I'm serious are you ever going to have a serious relationship?"

"Oh Anna, sorry sweetie you'll have to wait about 7 years for that to happen."

"Why 7?"

"First number that popped into my head," Past me rolled my eyes and left the room to let her read. I woke up with my phone going off like crazy. I picked up hearing Kristoff on the other line.

"What… up?" I rubbed my eyes as the dream slips away.

"You, now you going to see us off," I yawned.

"Nope but good luck on collage with Jack and Rapunzel you'll need it."

"Yeah, yeah I'll let you know if anything huge happens there."

"Let me know when the breaks are okay? I want to see you guys sometime."

"I know see you later sweetheart."

"See you." The phone turned off on me and slumped back in my chair. My eyes landed on that small picture of Elsa and me. Why'd I keep it? A small part of me answered, "You don't want to forget about her. She might be alive." The other more down to earth part replied, "She's dead get over it Annabelle." The thing is I can't let go of her but I want too. "She's dead get over it Annabelle." The thing is I can't let go of her but I want too.

Hell is about to break loose on this little group. Is Oceania Elsa or that Elizabeth girl. Who's Elizabeth anyway? What's that shadow you should be noticing by now. Review and tell me what you think the answers are. Please please read


	3. Collage meetings

I looked at the campus and smiled. Its beauty was just incredible. Hills made for skiing during the winter. Lakes are made for the swimming events and figure skating events. Everything was made for competition and the campus looked more and more inviting. Astrid's cousin Fishlegs, I think, likes to babble and he wouldn't even realize it. I came up with a sign letting him know that he is. Astrid seemed grateful for that. I got my roommates name and key. It's too bad we didn't have the same dorms. I got a girl named Rapunzel; Hiccup got a boy named Jack or Jackson, can't remember which; Merida got a girl named Cinderella and complained a lot about it; Astrid got a future roommate, which meant that her roommate wouldn't be here till next year.

I went to my dorm on the third floor and found room 372. It was a big room with a kitchen, living room, two rooms with two bathrooms. I chose the room one the right. I hope this girl wouldn't mind. I heard the door open behind me. Her hair was short brown and her eyes were sad full of grief and sorrow. She shut the door with a small noise. I felt coldness come from her and I don't get cold. She must not have been like this.

"Hi I'm Oceania you must be Rapunzel." She sighed and smiled with her eyes shut.

"Nice to meet you too I hope you like it here." Her voice was upset and heartbroken. It wasn't sincere at all. She pushed past me obviously she didn't have a good day. I headed to my classes and then lunch with our group and Fishlegs who was babbling once again. I gave him that sign and he became quiet. Hiccup looked thankful.

"Well I think I came in just in time."

"You are a life savior." I sat in front of them when Astrid hit her head on the table. "Bad day,"

"Why do you and Hiccup have to be so smart?"

"We've study while you girls play sports." Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should've studied more often."

"Does anyone else have a roommate that acts strange?"

"Nope,"

"I don't have a roommate yet." I sighed; I'm the only one as usual. I'm usually the odd one in our little group. Merida wasn't here probably getting into archery club or shooting already. The bell rang and I was reading a book on my way to the library free period so I can go anywhere I wish. I ran into someone while reading completely my fault.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Good book you know." I looked at him; white hair, blue eyes but with that same dread as in Rapunzel. I wonder if they know each other.

"I don't usually read so, no, I wouldn't know." I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh well that's too bad but sorry for bumping into you."

"I've gotten worse encounters."

"Well nice meeting you see ya." I headed off trying not to be completely embarrass by other people's comments.

I reached the library noticing my hands were empty. I'm a total idiot! I went to the fiction section and started to look for a new book. I stayed there until the free period ended and headed off to class like every day. Today was strange for me I felt someone following me that same shadow following me. Like I've done something or just keeping an eye on me I just hope I'm wrong but usually I'm correct.

* * *

For me talking to girls is hard enough now that Elsa's gone but talking to someone that looks like her is going to drive me insane. I think it was imagination just thinking of her but why just that girl? I remember the conversation with Rapunzel saying that a girl that looked exactly like Elsa but was the opposite of her. From Rapunzel, she's out going and stronger. Elsa is quiet, would rather be in the library than with people, and is very easily embarrassed by others. Rapunzel didn't really talk to her but again she didn't handle leaving Anna with her own parents. Those two haven't been separated in years and both lost a family member. I shook my thoughts out of my head and noticed she had dropped her book. She had a book from our library on the first day. Wait, no, this isn't from the library it's from somewhere else. It must be from where Hiccup's from maybe they're friends. I put the book in my bag and headed off to class. It was boring but memories popped up.

_Elsa sat the piano playing a small toon. I stood behind her and she didn't notice I was there till I said something. __"Nice but where'd you learn to play that?" She jumped about ten feet hitting her knee on the piano._

_"God, Jack don't scare me like that. How long have you been standing there?"_

_"About half-way through and I'll ask again; where'd you learn to play that?" she glared at me._

_"My mom can you please go away."_

_"I'm just talking."_

_"Why now? You've never taken an interest in me." She smirked a bit. She got up almost tripping over some books. __She smiled and turned with her braid flying behind her. "You're turning red Jack. Are you sick or something?" I shook my head. "Well, I better get to class before the lunch is over or will Anna worry." She left the library in a hurry with a small blush of red on her face. I was left like an idiot._

_"Stupid girl she didn't even notice." I ran out but finding a small girl with a ball cap covering her eyes, talking about something._

I stood up and walked out when the bell rang. She's been dead for years and I still can't get her out of my head. That other girl looked like her but there's no way it could be her. If she was Elsa I would know and she would've come back a long time ago not now. I sighed and headed to my dorm finding Hiccup geeking out over his computer. I peered over his shoulder; he must have been working on a computer program and was having a tuff time.

"Dude you know you just bring that icon down and your problem is fixed." He did it. I walked away grabbing an apple. "Oh I almost forgot; some girl dropped this in the halls. I hoping you'd know who it belong too." I tossed him the book and he opened the cover.

"Yup this is Oceania's book she would've been in a panic trying to look for it."

"Oceania? That's one I've never heard of."

"I thought it was kind of a stupid name, myself but she never questioned the name. I remember for a time she wouldn't answer to anything."

"Why was that?"

"I don't really know but she's always confused all of us. First day rather spend her time with her little sister, well, I think they're related." I raised an eye brow at him.

"Can you explain?" I took another bite of the apple.

"Uh, I think that Oceania was adopted by Abby's parents. She didn't remember anything everyone just thought she had hit her head running maybe. Who knows really?" Okay now I'm interested in this girl.

* * *

I was kind of rude to my new roommate. What if she hates me or worse, how do I cope with that? I feel like I'm going insane. I put my head on the table for what seems a minute. I listened for anything different nothing absolutely nothing. I must have dosed off when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw the worry in her face. She's awfully kind for a person.

"Hey you okay Rapunzel?" I picked myself off.

"Actually I was wondering if you were upset that I kind of coldly brushed you off like that." She gave a kind smile.

"No I just thought you were having a bad day. I've been brushed off in worse ways trust me." She must have not noticed that her hand went to her cheek tracing a cut.

"I know almost nothing about you." She took a seat next me and reminded me a lot of Elsa just because she didn't slouch but sat straight up crossing her ankles. Anna would've jumped to conclusions.

"What do you want to know? I'll answer almost any question." Well, her favorite color is blue, she loves winter (that made me tinny bit upset), she figure skates, ice skates, plays a few sports, top student, got a free ride, anything about her past nothing but a small bruise.

"Oh your family, what are they like?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not," I crossed my arms like Anna. She rolled her eyes.

"This is really stupid but I don't know my family."

"Oh so who'd you grow up with?" She shrugged.

"I have a faint memory but it's just figures of people that might be my family. Abby found me one day and I had a fever several cuts, short hair, and no memory of anything. The only family I've known is Abby her parents and my friends. All I could know is that I'm an orphan or maybe I'm not. I don't know myself."

"Oh well that's too bad being in the world all alone like that."

"I feel like I am but I'm used to the isolation. I never did have a lot of friends." She rubbed her temple like a headache was forming.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine, I've had these for a while. They've gotten better at least I haven't had one in years."

"Oh okay I'd better get to bed its pretty late."

"Okay night." I went to my room and shut the door. She couldn't be Elsa she just can't be. She's a lot like Elsa. Her name's Oceania not Elsa. You're going to kill yourself thinking about this. I am not okay calm down. I can't tell Anna not yet, not yet. My dreams are haunted with Elsa like always.

"Rapunzel stop being so shy this isn't like you. You sick or something?"

"No I'm just not comfortable wearing these things." I looked down at the jeans and purple shirt with my sun earrings. For some reason I just was uncomforable in clothes I wear everyday.

Elsa wore her usual blue jeans, tennis shoes, snowflake shirt, and snowflake earrings. I remember Elsa introducing me to someone and her pulling me into it. She grabbed my wrist and a two boys plus Anna sat there laughing. Anna her ginger hair, one boy with white hair and blue eyes and the last one with slightly neater brown hair they all became silent. It wasn't like me to be shy but I couldn't help it.

"You're late Elsa."

"Not my fault, first it was Anna then it was Rapunzel here. Oh I forgot, Rapunzel this is Jack and Flynn. He doesn't like using his real name." She whispered that into my ear.

"What was that princess?"

"I told you to knock it off!" She stamped her foot. I was afraid ice might come and trip me.

"Jack's right it does suit you very well." Anna held back a laugh knowing her it was hard.

We played every game we could think of. We fell onto the grass laughing like idiots, well mostly the boys. Elsa just sat up looking a lot like a princess which she would be if the place wasn't in ruins. They often visited the old place and came to Corina afterwards. I sat noticing my braid had come out and fell against the ground. Anna went off collecting flowers and gave them to Elsa while she intertwined them into my own hair. The boys just made comments that Elsa smiled at from time to time. We were all 8 but Elsa and Jack were the oldest at 9.

They were the most different but always worked the best with each other. Jack was always social, defining anyone who told him what to do, always trying to get people to open up. Elsa was shy, quiet, reserved, bookworm, intelligent, and seemed to have slight control over Jack. I always knew they'd make the worst and best couple. She could get him to study and he could probably get her to learn a bit about sports, play them. It was always amazing how they both changed after a year. Jack and Elsa becoming more nervous around each other less like a team. Anna just smiled at the two and tried walking away most of the time.

That month came and Elsa disappeared. I was completely devastated and Anna was a wreck. I always saw her at her desk looking at the snow fall expecting everyday for Elsa to come back, hurt, in pain, but with that same kind smile. Her hair in those two braids Elsa had put in. Her white streak in her hair that always seemed to hurt her more. Jacks hair was a different color when we got back. It wasn't the color you could dye either it was pure white like it had snow in it. He had a smile on his face seeing us but soon quickly became a frown. I remember Elsa would send me emails saying that she was babysitting his little sister and helped out with his homework. His younger sister had that same brown hair, he used to have. Anna just sat down on the grass putting her head in her hands. We were all devastated even Jack though he did a good job hiding it. The group Elsa had brought together had fallen apart without her. The shyness everyone would laugh at; the irritated tone she'd have at the boys. Her music even left with her. Anna dropped out of chorus, Jack began to drop out of sports, and the whole school felt dull like the world was falling out of order without her. She reminded me of bright colors in the winter. I had talked with a brown blonde haired girl in math today. She seemed okay but her words disturbed me a bit.

"The poor thing doesn't know anything about herself or her past. No one ever asked her questions cause it hurt too much. She gets headaches when she tries to remember she'll pass out. Even with the simplest things like words, name, faces, anything, even what season it was. She was good at every few sports, amazing with others, surprisingly strong possibly stronger than Merida. We never questioned her too hard. When thins rang bells, she'll work to hard trying to find it. These past few years she's given up knowing her past. Abby is like the only thing close to family she's got. Such a sweet girl loves colors just a too much."

* * *

Well Valentines is almost here right? Raise your hand if you care! If you did I pity your intellagence. I'm kidding I'm kidding swear. Cross my heart and hope to die blah blah blah. If you haven't noticed I don't like Valentines. Why well if you ask I might explain but it's kind of obvious reason. Anyway matter at hand A.D.D girl, I haven't been updating because one I was in Az (those who don't know what that means again I pity you. Have you parents explain it) and I forgot. Yeah yeah but to be honest I do have A.D.D (look it up because I don't know what it means I think attention disorder comment tell me what it means. please and thank you) like my mom. My older brother has O.c.d, Add, and A.d.h.d. We are a very strange family. Oh I was supposed to update another fanfic Dam (PJO love those books eeek). Maybe I should make a holiday fanfic. WHat do you think just give me a promt and I'll go with it.

Peace love and girl scout cookies for munching. Books are power and we are a goddess/god!


	4. Friends Hopefully

Collage is different from high school right? I ran down the hall and saw Elsa's old room in the corner of my eye. It still hurts even though it's been years but I still feel like she's there reading a book as always but I know that she's not. I shook my head and went down the stairs. I made myself some food since my uncle and aunt are probably still asleep. Who can blame them they spent hours helping me pack. A took a bite of the toast and heard the door ring. I ran to open it and Rapunzel stood there smiling.

"Hi, you ready or do I need to wait?"

"I'm packed I just need to eat."

"I can handle food. You handle putting things in the car." I grabbed my bags.

"Why didn't Kristoff come?" She thought about it.

"He had a test this morning I think or something to do with school.

"I see," I felt a little bit hurt that he didn't want to come. I walked outside as Rapunzel grabbed more bags.

"He's getting help from Oceania."

"Who now," I looked at her as she put the rest in.

"Oh I forgot to tell you; Oceania is my roommate she's really smart. She's a little like Elsa but almost the opposite." My heart sank when she mentioned Elsa. She buckled herself in the driver's seat.

"So what's she like?"

"Pretty, confident, social, and ice skater/ swimmer," She smiled and I looked out the window.

"I guess she does sound a little nice."

"I want you to know something and you cannot over think this alright?"

"Sure," I've handled enough in my life what will this do?

"She looks almost exactly like Elsa." I swear my heart stopped beating.

"What's her name again?"

"Oceania," She looked at me.

"How do you know it isn't Elsa?"

"I know this is because I know that she's nothing like Elsa and she's seen a picture of you and doesn't even know you."

"Still it's possible,"

"Look at my phone Anna you'll see a picture of her. When we get there I will personally introduce you." I looked at her phone at her pictures.

A red haired girl had her hair tied up in a ponytail. A dirty blonde had her hair in a braid on her shoulder with her arm around another girl. That last girl had platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and faded light blue streaks in her own. She had skates hanging off her shoulders and a gold medal on her neck. She had a scar on her left cheek. She did look a lot like Elsa if only she acted like her too then I might have my sister back.

I fell asleep dreaming of Elsa. She was hanging upside down on the couch. _She was at least 8. I was 5. Her hair touching the floor, and me sitting in front of her. She was trying to read a book. I just colored in a book as I usually did._

_"__Mama I need help." My mom looked at Elsa from the kitchen and dried off her hands._

_"__What do you need help with sweetie?"_

_"__What's this word right here?"_

_"__Dinosaur,"_

_"__Ewe those are gross."_

_"__Anna it isn't food its an animal or a reptile to be exact."_

_"__Oh okay what are you doing any way?" I waved my purple crayon at her and she rolled her eyes._

_"__I'm trying to read this book. It's so hard."_

_"__Why would you want to read? It's so boring!"_

_"__If you read enough you can create images and read the story like it is."_

_"__What does that mean?"_

_"__It's like having a movie in your mind."_

_"__Cool so what are you reading?"_

_"__Dinosaurs at dawn, Magic tree house series."_ I went back to my drawings. I woke up and Rapunzel was shaking me awake.

"Come on," We left my stuff in the car and went up to Rapunzel's dorm. Kristoff and the Elsa look alike had papers all over the table. He was chewing on a pencil as she eat an apple in the kitchen.

"Hi fufunzel."

"Your manners are just awesome." Rapunzel said sarcastically. She swallowed.

"Sorry been hanging around Merida too much. Your friend here is having a difficult time with some simple math worksheets."

"He has a name." I huffed.

"It's Christopher right?"

"It's Kristoff!" We both yelled at the same time. She gave a shy smile.

"Sorry I do that a lot or so I'm told. You must be Anna. I'm Oceania." I smiled and looked away. I saw the worksheets he had and I didn't understand a wink of it.

"How is this easy?"

"That's what I keep telling her."

"Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Jack and I understand it pretty well. Are you a slow learner by chance?" She knew everyone's names. She pulled her phone after it rang. "Any of you want to go swimming by any chance?"

"Why?"

"Abby wants to know so she doesn't have to stay at home studding all day."

"Sounds like something Anna would do."

"Kristoff!"

"Only the truth sweetie," I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue.

"Offers still on the table."

"I could go for a break,"

"So could I and Anna, I'll text everyone else see if they'd want too."

"I'll get my friends too." Her phone rang again. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm late for practice."

"Bye," She ran out the door and shut it behind her. Rapunzel elbowed me in the side. "Don't be so rude to her." I sat on the couch with Kristoff.

"I can't help it. She looks exactly like Elsa!" Oceania opened the door.

"I forgot my bag." I turned red and put my head in my hands. Her face was shocked too like she heard the whole conversation. "Bye again," Her voice was quieter this time not as enthusiastic or joyful like me after Elsa died. She left the room and there left an intense silence in the air.

* * *

Usually when I walk into a room everything is silent and I know that everything thinks that I look like a friend of theirs well except my friends of course. After practice I went to the ice skating rink just to clear my head. That girl, Anna I think, seemed so certain of that. I didn't pay attention and ran into someone falling on the ice after losing my balance.

"You alright?" I looked up. Hiccup's roommate I think his name was Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine." He held his hand out for me.

"It's Oceania right I feel like I'm wrong."

"Nope correct Jack right?"

"Yep, what are you doing here?"

"Clearing my head earning a headache while doing so but live I'll live somehow." He smiled.

"I guess we both do the same thing."

"I guess so but could we skate and talk just so no one else runs into us?"

"Probably for the best," We began to skate around the rink. "Hey I've wanted to ask but why'd you get that scar on your cheek there? Or as it always been there?"

"Let's see, it was about a month after meeting Merida getting a bruise on my forearm. Hiccup and I were walking to my house and ran into not so nice people. I came out with a scar and Hiccup with a broken arm."

"Really nothing happened to the other guys?"

"No, Hiccup called the hospital and an ambulance came and we got my house. Abby's parents splinted Hiccup's arm and took him to a doctor."

"Should I even ask?"

"Best not to think of it for me,"

"Remind me never to piss you off. Do you play anything?"

"Figure skating and swimming, that's all; what about you?"

"Hockey is my life I've always had fun on the ice."

"Um do you know a girl named Anna by any chance?"

"Sadly yes, why," I smirked.

"I met her today. I don't think she likes me much. Do you think there would be anything I could do to fix that?" He looked foreward.

"She usually likes everyone a social bee at our old high school." He smiled for a second. "It used to piss us all off when she had her first boyfriend."

"I'm guessing you didn't like him much."

"Well she was in the 5th grade and we .all knew the guy. He didn't like me very much and spent more time with Elsa, Anna's older sister, well tried, I should say."

"She didn't approve of this guy." He snickered.

"No one did. He was an ass most of the time."

"Aren't most boys asses?" I skated ahead of him as he processed my comment.

"Hey," He shouted back at me. "Come back here!"

I spun around and looked at him as he sped towards me. I waited for a second and then took off. I skated backwards. He was following me taking a sharp turn that he had to put a hand on the ice. I ducked into another group and into the penalty box or whatever. I ducked so he couldn't see me. I smiled sitting up on my legs and unlaced my skates. I tied them together and put them on my shoulders. He looked around for me. I smiled and ducked down taking off my skates. I walked around to the other side of the rink. I sat down on the bench and waited for him to notice me sitting there. Boys can be such gullible fools at times. He noticed me and skated back over to me glaring but smiling. He sat next to me and hit me in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He took off his skates. "I said most boys. I hang out with Hiccup don't I?" He glared at me and I smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't work I have a younger sister."

"Damn" and he smirked. "Siblings they drive you crazy don't they?"

"You have no idea what my sister puts me through." I smiled and shrugged.

"I have some idea but you've never had someone that steals your clothes at times." He laughed. "What's your sister's name?"

"Pippa I just call her Pip."

"Your mom wanted to be unique with names."

"Says the girl whose name has ocean in it," I smiled.

"So says Jack Overland Frost."

"I think my dad wanted to play a joke on me." My phone rang in my pocket and so did his.

"I've got to go." We got up together. Someone made a comment about us and I blushed. The university was a few blocks down and I'm still amazed by the architecture. "See you around Jack." Abby was sitting in my dorm hanging upside down on the couch. Her shirt riding up and her dye spattered shorts; her hair in a ponytail and multiple new colors in her dirty blonde hair.

"Hi Oceania," I rolled my eyes and sat next to her. "This place is just amazing. I want to come here when I go to college."

"It's nice here."

"I met Rapunzel your roommate."

"Yeah what do you think of her?"

"Chatty and talkative a lot how do you put up with that?"

"I put up with you that's not saying much."

"Anyway, we're going swimming right?"

"Yup just let me change okay?" She gave nodded and I went to my room. I changed from jeans and a t-shirt to my light blue bathing suit. I put on a yellow see through sundress. I put sunglasses on the top of my head and a rubber band to tie up my hair for later. I like to leave it down for now. I walked out of my room and put my arm around Abby. "Let's go Kid,"

"I'm not that small anymore. I'm almost as tall as you now." I still look down on her.

"Yet I look down to meet your eyes. Come on Kid." We walked to the street when Abby piped up.

"So you have a date for the dance that's coming up right?" I raised my brow

"Why would you need to know that?"

"I saw a flyer while I headed up to your dorm room. So do you?"

"One I've never gone to a dance and you know that; two, I don't dance." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe you don't 'cause you don't know how. Plus there's that Jack boy you were talking to anyway."

"I'm going to guess you've been following me." She smiled and we got to the pool. "We'll talk later Abigail." She flinched at her real name and put on the sunscreen she had brought. We waited for everyone to get here so we talked. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, and Astrid came in that order. I'm surprised Anna came I thought she didn't like me. I sat at the deep end and Anna came and sat next to me.

"Hi," I looked where she was looking. She was looking at the ripples in the water. Abby jumped into the water.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier today." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it; I've been brushed off a lot worse than that."

"Really Rapunzel did the same thing to me the first time."

"Oh," She kicked the water.

"Jack told me what happened to your sister."

"I'll kill him. You're going to pity me aren't you?" I shook my head.

"No I'd rather be friends kind of don't my roommate's cousin to hate me right?" She laughed.

"I didn't hate you it's just…"

"I look like your sister."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"The first day Rapunzel asked me a whole lot of questions."

"Oh," She looked at me and I looked at the water and saw Jack putting his finger over his mouth. I smirked and noticed Anna was studying me.

"Are studying me?" She opened her mouth and Jack pulled her into the water. I laughed when she came back up and splashed him. "Come on let's go talk with everyone else." I jumped in and went to the shallow end with everyone else. Jack and Anna caught up.

"Anyone got a game?"

"Water volleyball," Anna suggested.

"I didn't bring a volley ball." Abby shrugged, saying.

"Marco Polo maybe," I suggested it.

"Alright I'm okay with that."

"Everyone pick a number 1-10."

"1" Abby mumbled.

"8" Merida said in her thick accent.

"2" Anna said ducking under the water and back up.

"7" Hiccup said sitting on the wall.

"3" Astrid said rolling her eyes at Hiccup and Jack.

"6" Rapunzel said with her arm around Anna.

"10" Jack said leaning against the wall next to Hiccup.

"5" I said quietly still thinking of a number. "My number was 9 so Jack Merida choose who's it." They did Row-Sham-Bow and Jack won. I explained how to play and hid. Everyone said "Ready" and "Polo" as usual. I stayed in the shallow end with Jack and Anna.

"She's not good at this game, is she?"

"No, she doesn't play this very much."

"Where is she from?"

"Scotland, we all learned a bit of Gallic and she learned English along with Spanish." I shrugged and they just looked at each other. "Um, I don't mean to pry but who's Flynn?"

"Rapunzel's boyfriend they've been dating for ever now." Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she's bringing him to the Halloween dance. What about you?"

"We've never really cared about dances. I never went to my high school dances."

"Why they're so fun?"

"Then we went to totally different dances, Anna." Jack said sitting on the wall with just his feet in the water.

"Marco,"

"Polo," she didn't come close to us but almost tagged Hiccup.

"You've never been to a dance."

"Well, not that I know of, remember no memory. I could've but don't remember."

"Astrid and Merida don't seem like the type of girls that would want to dress up."

"Abby's tried and it didn't work. She got a bruise for putting Merida's hair up."

"Remind me never to get her mad." Anna flinched.

"Ask Abby if you ever want to find out." We both looked at Abby swimming right behind Merida. Merida accidentally hit Abby in the face. She took off the blind fold.

"Ha, teño vostede! (**Ha I got you!**)"

"That's cheating, Merida."

"Non , vostede quedou detrás de min. (**No, you got behind me.**)" Merida looked at us and glared at me.

"English, Merida they don't know Gallic."

"What's Gallic exactly?"

"It's what they speak in Scotland. She moved here from Scotland in high school. I learned Gallic just so I could understand her."

"Só podes estar a xogar comigo. (**You've got to be kidding me.**)

"No I'm not; English please." She sighed. "I'll explain more later."

"Um, maybe we should get back to the dorms." Astrid said from a far. I gave her thumbs up.

"This was fun for the most part." We all talked to the school. Anna and Abby got a long pretty well. I would guess so both being the youngest in this group. She was loud as Abby and as energetic too. They're fun people I like that. Anna and Abby talked behind me when I turned my head Anna was staring at the ground.

"Something wrong, Oceania?" I turned my head to Rapunzel.

"No, just thinking, I guess. Anna doesn't seem the most comfortable around me is she?"

"Not really, you do look a lot like Elsa, her older sister; she's never really gotten over the fact that she's gone."

"Oh now I feel bad."

"It's been four years since she was lost." She didn't use the word 'died' but lost instead. I wonder why. "She and Jack were the closest so I guess it kind of affected him a bit too. We all dropped out of something we loved: Anna it was chorus; Jack dropped out of hockey; and I stopped painting for a few years. Every time I did I'd end up painting her features. I guess that's grief for you."

"Yeah I guess,"

"Anyway what are you doing over your spring break?" I put my hand on my neck thinking.

"I guess go visit the orphanage in town make at least a few kids smile. I'd probably end up doing something stupid with Abby like being a chaperon a date or something." Rapunzel got that look.

"I know this is sudden and all since we all barely know each other. Maybe we could all come over to your guy's house have some fun, chill, gossip, you know all that great stuff." Abby jumped on my back. Damn, she's getting heavy.

"That sounds like a great idea: we can have a big sleepover. I'm sure Mama and Dad wouldn't mind unless you had other plans then?"

"Fine with me."

"Everyone in say I," They all said I and Merida with Aye making us all laugh.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long I forgot.**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

**Two chapters two days cools! Any way thank you Guest but no sadly. I don't want to be that cliche and I'm not keep reading and you'll find out soon enough**

* * *

Anna and Abby wow try saying that ten times fast. Nope not that hard never mind (Ha how many of you actually did it tell me later). Anyway they were talking in hushed whisper. God if I know Abby and I know Abby she's planning something and that means I'm in trouble. I don't know Anna all that well so… Crap I'm so screwed please be a good girl Anna I'm begging you. I sighed falling asleep.

* * *

I looked around and opened Oceania's door a crack: sound asleep that's good. I walked out of the dorm and down the hallway towards Anna's room. I was almost certain Oceania is Elsa, Anna's sister. I love Oceania but I also know she gave up finding her past cause she'd scare me all the time with her passing out. She gave up because of me and I'm going to help her find her past without any hesitation. She could have her family back, her old friends, and life back but I could lose Oceania forever and never see her again. I blanked out on the way to Anna's room.

_"__Abby you're going home." I had looked up from my math surprised. "Your older sister passed out today in gym please get your stuff ready."_

_"__Abigail, who is Abigail?" I raised my hand. "You're needed in the office take your stuff with you." I remembered people whispering as I walked down the halls of my school._

I knocked on the dorm gently. I waited for about two minutes before the door opened with a bright light in my face.

"Finally I thought you fell asleep." She followed Anna inside her small bedroom. She had brought out a box. She held it close like it was her life line. I stood there kind of awkward. Oceania always had a stood or seat or bean bag for guests to sit on or study sessions with the group. "Sit down I don't bite. Well not since well my consolers." Is that a joke? I'm kind of scared now. What if I say something wrong to her? I heard Astrid snoring in the room next door. "I've never even showed my cousin this." She set the box on her bed and I sat down on. She pulled out a picture frame and handed it to me. A girl that looked a lot like Ocean with her hair in a tight bun, a baseball cap on her belt loop and a book her in hands. She was a middle schooler. A boy hung upside next to wearing glasses. He was smirking like an idiot.

"Anna, who's the boy?"

"Oh that's Jack before his hair turned white." I snickered. "He used to steal her reading glasses all the time."

"Oh, Oceania doesn't have reading glasses."

"She never used them unless she had a headache or just for me to play with and look smart." I put my hand over my mouth. "I don't really know Oceania much but how'd you two meet."

"Oh wow I haven't thought about that in long time."

"Was it a bad time?"

"No, no not that; I was in middle school. I was on vacation with my parents."

"My parents would've never let me taken a total stranger in." She laughed and she had her old glasses. She looked sadly at it rubbing her thumb against the glass. I put the box on the floor and rubbed her back. She gave me a soft smile.

"My parents were… I mean are doctors. They felt bad and took her in. Oceania didn't know her name and I found her by the water so we took her in. She was really shy like the first two days. Then, I guess, she hit someone for… um… things. Merida and her became friends; Astrid came along and Hic he was in her computer's class and they fit together like puzzle pieces." Anna smiled sadly listening. "We all used to joke that they were siblings. He was always so confused."

"We used to joke that Jack and Elsa should start dating. He threatened us to stop. Elsa just sent me a death glare." If Oceania is Elsa, how much pain would she go through? "Elsa was always shy and hardly talked to anyone. There was a time where she'd lock her door and do her homework until night. I'd be a sleep by then." She put on the glasses. "How do I look?" She said jokingly.

"Absolutely fantastic," I laughed quietly. "Um did Elsa have a boyfriend? You don't have to answer if you don't want too." She smiled shaking her head.

"Nah, I asked her if there was anyone she liked. She always said no. A boyfriend she would say she had friends that were boys does that count." I smiled seeing that it hurt talking about it. "You know it's nice talking with you. I haven't talked to someone about Elsa without someone going I'm sorry for your loss or some crap like that."

"It sounds fake doesn't it?" She nodded.

"When do you want to come over to my house?"

"Christmas I love messing with Oceania. My parents let us have anyone over. They especially trust Oceania."

"Do they leave you guys alone by chance?"

"When we have people over? Yes they stay at a friend's and Oceania is in charge just to make sure we don't have… yeah." Anna laughed. "Why,"

"It's been a while since I've seen my little group laugh or play a good prank."

"What kind of prank and if it has to do with Oceania…" She frowned. "I'm so in. I think Elsa likes that um what's his name?"

"Kristoff?" She sounded horrified.

"No, no I forgot she mentioned that you were dating someone." I put my head in my hands. She patted me on my back.

"It's alright who exactly did she like?"

"It's just a hunch. The one with white hair I can't remember his name."

"Jack you mean Jack?"

"Yeah him his hair is really, really, really…"

"White yeah I know. His hair got really light and its natural I asked. I never met his dad but he had really light hair before he died. It was strange seeing him with white hair blue eyes. There was some kind of accident but he never talks so I don't push."

"I understand."

"So you're in?" As if there was doubt in her voice. Oceania, I love her and all but she can really get on my nerves and does it on purpose. SO revenge is sweet and she may have a few things in mind.

"Oh hell yes," I stretched. "What you have in mind?" She whispered in my ear and good god she's defiantly done this before.


	6. Preview of up coming stories

Not even the guardians are allowed here. It hurts to leave here. It's a huge risk for me to leave. The walls become like paper when I pass through that anyone can break through. Things will be fine at least I hope they would.

Arendelle no one believes in magic anymore. The walls are becoming thinner as she grows older and weaker. Fear and time keep crashing into the walls waiting for them to break for her to break. Time whispering "give up" and making her tired. "It's useless to fight sleep, fear and time. My dear just sleep and wake up at the end of all worlds." She stood on the water watching the worlds of all things. A girl being punished for being different by getting rocks thrown at her. A boy holding his sister's hand as she cried through the empty streets. Twins being protected by a mother from others. A girl leaning against the door wishing she could leave, wishing she was like everyone, and wishing to feel the wind against her, not just cold snow and ice. A boy who died protecting one who he cared most.

"There's hope as every parent says. There's life where there's a sound. Where there is death there is me. Where there is me there is hope. I refuse to be weakened."

"Yet here you are listening to a whisper in the wind. Just sleep dear and watch the world fall let every world fall. Look what they have done to you my dear. You must walk alone with in stars and planets and worlds of every universe. Going weak as other laugh, play at your expense. One like yourself will fall either peacefully sleep or under pressure of fear and time. We can wait just let the walls fall down."

"I will not fall you will not enter this world. Enter any world you want. You will not enter this one."

"In due time I will my dear in due time."

"Not as long as I can help it." The voice disappeared and a young girl with doll like features.

"Mistress shall I or not yet?" Her white dress fluttered in the airless void where she spent her days protecting the barriers. Her face not scratched from fear or age. White hair too pale to look like snow but like the hottest flame glowing brighter by the day. There was no expression no emotion and no betrayal in her voice. She looked like the doll she had made for her daughter.

"No I still have strength to hold the barriers up. But soon my little doll soon I fear." She had no name nor did she want one. To name something was to attach yourself to it.

"I will watch over the two boys and they're progress until both are ready, Mistress."

"Of course," she gave a slight nod. "Keep your doors shut when you leave. I've had enough horses to last me multiple lifetimes."

"Yes, Mistress." Her hair black as the night sky, stars woven into her dress. They called her the beginning of darkness, the beginning of the cold, where no light dared to shine through. She was gentler, than they made her to be, kinder, wiser, and more forgiving. She looked at the water. She was not the only one that could jump through her walls without alarming her nor would he be the last. She thought of the young boy and his sister. Day and night: the girl with dark black hair as the night sky and the boy with moon rays on his hair. His white wings her black wings; their magic, their life; but all was for not. As every boy and girl must grow up and leave what they called home even if the next was imprisonment and loss of speech. She looked at the girls crying both wearing black dresses.

"Elsa please I know you're upset at me. I know that you're working so hard for me. If there was any sign that there was hope just a little." She stuck a small note out from under the door. A simple cold 'I'm sorry" and a whisper she could not make out. "Do you want to build a snowman? It never had to be a snowman." The water became dark as did the forest that held her sanity.

**Maybe I will do this. My cousin gave me this prompt and told me to make a story out of it. I originally used heroes and** **greek gods. SO I just had to change a few names and words extend everything a could into sweat ( not really) short chapters tell me what you think.**

* * *

I stared around the room. My jeans worn from age spattered with paint like the walls. My backpack on my back with everything I'd want to remember and a journal I wrote in everyday. Would they be mad because of what I'm doing? Would they hate me if I ever returned. I'm only 14 just turned actually. I had faked going to school since it was the last day. I tapped a note to my closet saying "See you soon, I hope." Yes that would worry them but maybe they'll think of it as it was my choice to leave. If only I could make every problem disappear.

**Maybe I'll do these just ask me what you think of them. Thanks and see you later. Bunny out peace**


	7. Chapter 6 many POV's

I looked around and opened Oceania's door a crack: sound asleep that's good. I walked out of the dorm and down the hallway towards Anna's room. I was almost certain Oceania is Elsa, Anna's sister. I love Oceania but I also know she gave up finding her past cause she'd scare me all the time with her passing out. She gave up because of me and I'm going to help her find her past without any hesitation. She could have her family back, her old friends, and life back but I could lose Oceania forever and never see her again. I blanked out on the way to Anna's room.

_"Abby you're going home." I had looked up from my math surprised. "Your older sister passed out today in gym please get your stuff ready."_

_"Abigail, who is Abigail?" I raised my hand. "You're needed in the office take your stuff with you." I remembered people whispering as I walked down the halls of my school._

I knocked on the dorm gently. I waited for about two minutes before the door opened with a bright light in my face.

"Finally I thought you fell asleep." She followed Anna inside her small bedroom. She had brought out a box. She held it close like it was her life line. I stood there kind of awkward. Oceania always had a stood or seat or bean bag for guests to sit on or study sessions with the group. "Sit down I don't bite. Well not since well my consolers." Is that a joke? I'm kind of scared now. What if I say something wrong to her? I heard Astrid snoring in the room next door. "I've never even showed my cousin this." She set the box on her bed and I sat down on. She pulled out a picture frame and handed it to me. A girl that looked a lot like Ocean with her hair in a tight bun, a baseball cap on her belt loop and a book her in hands. She was a middle schooler. A boy hung upside next to wearing glasses. He was smirking like an idiot.

"Anna, who's the boy?"

"Oh that's Jack before his hair turned white." I snickered. "He used to steal her reading glasses all the time."

"Oh, Oceania doesn't have reading glasses."

"She never used them unless she had a headache or just for me to play with and look smart." I put my hand over my mouth. "I don't really know Oceania much but how'd you two meet."

"Oh wow I haven't thought about that in long time."

"Was it a bad time?"

"No, no not that; I was going middle school. I was on vacation with my parents."

"My parents would've never let me taken a total stranger in." She laughed and I handed her old glasses. She looked sadly at it rubbing her thumb against the glass. I put the box on the floor and rubbed her back. She gave me a soft smile.

"My parents were… I mean are doctors. They felt bad and took her in. Oceania didn't know her name and I found her by the water so we took her in. She was really shy like the first two days. Then, I guess, she hit someone for… um… things. Merida and her became friends; Astrid came along and Hic he was in her computer's class and they fit together like puzzle pieces." Anna smiled sadly listening. "We all used to joke that they were siblings. He was always so confused."

"We used to joke that Jack and Elsa should start dating. He threatened us to stop. Elsa just sent me a death glare." If Oceania is Elsa, how much pain would she go through? "Elsa was always shy and hardly talked to anyone. There was a time where she'd lock her door and do her homework until night. I'd be a sleep by then." She put on the glasses. "How do I look?" She said jokingly.

"Absolutely fantastic," I laughed quietly. "Um did Elsa have a boyfriend? You don't have to answer if you don't want too." She smiled shaking her head.

"Nah, I asked her if there was anyone she liked. She always said no. A boyfriend she would say she had friends that were boys does that count." I smiled seeing that it hurt talking about it. "You know it's nice talking with you. I haven't talked to someone about Elsa without someone going I'm sorry for your loss or some crap like that."

"It sounds fake doesn't it?" She nodded. "When do you want to come over to my house?" She brightened up.

"I don't know when's the best time?"

"Christmas I love messing with Oceania. My parents let us have anyone over. They especially trust Oceania."

"Do they leave you guys alone by chance?"

"When we have people over? Yes they stay at a friend's and Oceania is in charge just to make sure we don't have… yeah." Anna laughed. "Why,"

"It's been a while since I've seen my little group laugh or play a good prank."

"What kind of prank and if it has to do with Oceania…" She frowned. "I'm so in. I think Oceania likes that um what's his name?"

"Kristoff?" She sounded horrified.

"No, no I forgot she mentioned that you were dating someone." I put my head in my hands. She patted me on my back.

"It's alright who exactly did she like?"

"It's just a hunch. The one with white hair I can't remember his name."

"Jack you mean Jack?"

"Yeah him his hair is really, really, really…"

"White yeah I know. His hair got really light and its natural I asked. I never met his dad but he had really light hair before he died. It was strange seeing him with white hair blue eyes. There was some kind of accident but he never talks so I don't push."

"I understand."

"So you're in?" As if there was doubt in her voice. Oceania, I love her and all but she can really get on my nerves and does it on purpose. SO revenge is sweet and she may have a few things in mind.

"Oh hell yes," I stretched. "What you have in mind?" She whispered in my ear and good god she's defiantly done this before.

* * *

I went to the library because well I read all the books I had brought with me. I looked in the fiction and I found a piano in the back. It must have been new and held a vase. I walked over to it. I ran my hands over the keys and got a fine lair of dust like on the books. I tapped on a few keys not knowing how the hell I can do this and just let my instincts take over.

"Very nice dearie but where'd you learn to play that?" I turned around. An elderly woman stood behind me, smiling. "That was beautiful, dearie where'd you learn to play like that?" Didn't she just ask me that?

"I don't know I just do." She set her hand against my shoulder.

"You're really good dear. Maybe you should try a lot of different interments see what you're into. With a little bit of help you could become a professional at it."

"I actually have a job in mind. Figure skating or architecture or dress design, you know?" She nodded.

"Dearie you don't have to be shy. I see you in here almost every day looking for a new book. Intelligent girls are hard to come by these days."

"Well a lot of girls are afraid to show how smart they are."

"Maybe if you came here during your lunch or free period I could teach you about a few more new interments you seem well acquainted with the piano." I smiled at her.

"That'd be nice thank you." Good manners, good posture, and an intelligent, head in the game girl is what they hoped for in Abby but also loved me as equally sometimes forgetting I was there.

"Such a pleasant girl," She muttered walking out with the books. I laughed grabbing my stuff. I headed to lunch and sat down for a second. Astrid glared at me for no reason.

"What I do this time?"

"Keep Abby out of the dorm those two idiots wouldn't stop laughing! I was sent to the nurse's and she sent me to the dorm. When Anna got back I wanted to straggle the life out of her!" Hiccup tried calming her down.

"Astrid take ten short shallow breaths." She did so. "Now hold your breath of twenty seconds." She did that too. "Now try screaming at me." She could barely speak and hit her head on the table. (it works on my brothers all the time)

"How…"

"Children getting tired so easily and people are pretty easy to manipulate. Also tomorrow I won't be joining you for lunch." Astrid looked up.

"Wait why?" She choked out.

"I'm… uh extra classes?" I am the worst liar. Why can't I lie smoothly like Abby speaking of which where is the darn girl?

"You're the worst liar in the entire universe."

"I am not!" Astrid laughed gaining her voice back. "Jeez,"

"No seriously, you of all people don't need to take extra classes so where are you going?"

"To the library to get lessons," She smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard, what are you taking?"

"Music, I think."

"You've never had an interest in music."

"Well I can play the piano pretty well." I muttered. Hiccup looked at me.

"Excuse me what did you say?" He sounded more shocked than surprised. Everyone has a theory that I'm Elsa, Anna's sister. I was told I'd remember if someone was familiar to me or not. I didn't get a wince of pain when I met Anna, Jack, Rapunzel, Kristoff, or anyone, flipping hell. Hiccup has always tried to find out my past. He used to ask me questions study me like a machine. He is my second best friend after all. He should know me well.

"I just said I can play the piano pretty well. Maybe I was a natural at it."

"But you've never picked up an instrument let alone play one."

"I can't if you're shocked or upset." They looked at each other and back at me.

"Shocked really I mean you've never picked one up and now you can play it. Even professionals get rusty over time."

"It does seem weird when you put logic in to it. Maybe I shouldn't go." I thought about it.

"Oceania, it's just strange and if you're good at something that's great! One more thing you can add to your to-do list." I laughed with Astrid. Hiccup scratched his head and laughed too. Maybe this is a good idea.

Astrid was yelling at us for being so loud at night. So we agreed to do it in Oceania's/Elsa's dorm in hushed whisper. I asked mom and daddy and they were planning on leaving that weekend too. I love my parents as long as Oceania is in the house they are fine leaving me with boys… and girls. Dam Oceania's right I am boy crazy. Oceania was asleep and we wrote down events to do while we were there that might spike her memory but it would also involve some pain. Sacrifices must be made! I'm so overdramatic. Oceania is a lot like Merida and will take a dare over truth anytime. We're also planning on heading to the orphanage for a secret Santa for the kids: North, one of Jack's old buddies, offered to make some toys for them such a jolly saint and Aster who acted like Jack's brother offered to help paint them before break came. Then have everyone back by new years and go to that party if my parents let me. Anna and I fell asleep and heard a picture being snapped of us. I woke up slowly seeing Oceania with her phone. Anna was like four years older than me.

"That is for the years of torture you caused me and for stealing my clothes." She smiled. If she was Elsa I'd lose the only sister I've got but she'll never know the sister she has. "Are you okay? I can delete the picture it was just a joke." I put my hand to my cheek and saw that tears had fallen. Why am I so damn weak?

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to use the bathroom." I got up and heard a loud flop on the couch. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess tears running down my face. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Abby, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"No," I managed to croak out. "I'm fine."

"Abby we can talk you know…"

"I know."

"Can you open the door?"

"Not now just go to class."

"Alright," Even though I couldn't see her I know she'd biting her lip. "You can talk to me you know. I can try to understand you know."

"I know and thanks Oceania."

"No problem," I heard her footsteps. I cleaned up myself. Anna was snoring and woke up when I made bacon.

"Bacons can I have some?"

"I can't eat this all by myself." I sat down next to her. We continued to talk about everything we would do. Tooth, Sandy, Oceania, and Anna were going to wrap all the presents and getting old kitchen appliance boxes just to trick the kids. Jack, Hiccup, Merida, North, Bunny, yeah I know (I like my nickname sort a) I think it's a game; me, Astrid, and Rapunzel are painting. I'm just doing solid colors with Tooth and Anna while everyone is a much better painter than I am. Why do I have to be so bad at painter and design? I'll still have fun.

* * *

She sat music sheet in front of me and I knew every freaking note. I didn't understand why. It was for the violin. She waited for me to start and I didn't know exactly how to hold it. She smiled showing me where to hold the violin. It's on the shoulder and your chin on the rest. My fingers on each string and told me how to pluck in beat. I practiced on the piano when she wasn't in the library. I closed my eyes trying to find a song somewhere in my head. Maybe I didn't really give up my past I just stopped looking. I feel like I should keep looking but I'd only scare Abby and her parents and my new friends.

_"I'm going to ask again: where'd you learn to play that_." It sounded familiar but distant. I looked behind me no voice. Why did I expect someone behind me? I've never played before so why do I expect it? I tried thinking about my past and all I heard was a sad yet strong melody. I heard breathing and I opened my eyes.

"I didn't think you played." I hit my knee trying to stand up too fast. He only laughed pulling his hand through his hair. "Careful pianos to have the word pain in them."

"You find this enjoyable don't you?"

"Do you want sugar coating or truth?"

"Truth,"

"Absolutely hilarious,"

"Nice to be a source of your enjoyment," I noticed my hair was down I was just too lazy to do it.

"I've never seen you with your hair down before."

"Um… should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah it's cute… umm."

"Thanks you're kind of cute in an annoying way."

"Now I hope that was a compliment."

"It was so take it as one." He smiled.

"Your sister is a lot like Anna isn't she?"

"Yes they've known each other for a few days and are the best of friends."

"Sometimes that's how life works."

"Just don't do it with the opposite sex; that can end very badly,"

"Do me a favor?" I looked at him and he just smiled. "Tell Anna that."

"No thank you, I'll stick with Abby. She's a little bit down to earth compared to Anna."

"Don't I know it," I laughed getting up my leg had gone numb. "So what made you want to play?"

"I just started playing. Don't really know how I did it but I did." I noticed a girl in black. I stopped to look at her. Her hair in a long braid, a black baseball cap that had red on it, a black shirt with some kind of band on it, and dark colored jeans; I saw her purple eyes or maybe blue or red.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him and looked back to the girl. I put my hand to my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine minor pain in my head. Did…" How could she disappear that fast? "Never mind," The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff by the door. The pain wouldn't leave my head. Maybe my heart was pumping too much blood to my forehead? I hope I don't pass out but it hasn't happened in years why now?

* * *

They seem to be getting along nicely. I watched them talk from a safe distance. How you two are more a like then you seem to be? I snapped my fingers and she put her hand to her forehead.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm... fine. Probably just a headache." I rolled my eyes. Why was I stuck with this task? I wanted to scream. Oh you poor girl, you should know by know it's not just a headache. I'm getting sick of babysitting. My brother gets all the best. I'm the first born! I mean come on!

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing M.A. Sorry I was really late on this chapter. Happy Late birthday!**


	8. Chapter 7 Old Memories

Abby left when her friends picked her up. I put on a smile for her. She'd worry and never leave me. She acted like a toddler, a teenager, and an adult all at the same time. She'll never back down from an argument. I pressed my head against the cool metal. It did little to my head. I slid my back against the door feeling tear down my cheeks. It hurts so badly. It's never hurt this badly.

_"You're pretty tuff for a shy girl. I'm Merida come on I don't bite." She always held me up when I was weak._

_"You're pretty good at sports. Where'd you learn to play?" She didn't make fun of me._

_"Can you help me with this blasted thing." He had smiled so kindly to me even though I had never spoken to him before. "Thanks what would your name be?"_

_"Your friends with that pipsqueak!" She had gotten mad at Hiccup._

_"You got to be stronger than that!" Merida had always encouraged me but it sounded like she was yelling at me._

_"I'm sorry if I've caused trouble with your friends." He always apologized when he done nothing wrong._

_"Me… go out with him!"_

_"An archery club I'll have to look into this."_

_"I mean I like Astrid and all but she hates my guts. It would be a dream come true if she went out with me."_

_"You are amazing!"_

_"I decided maybe you're right. I don't even like saying it. He isn't such a wimp and was kind of funny in a dorky way."_

_"Y-you made an archery club? Have I ever told you you're absolutely fantastic?_"

Everything I've done. I've always been different. They've know their families; know their past; and their demons. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey are you okay?" Just Rapunzel I'm okay. I really am right?

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just in a lot of pain."

"Can I get you something?"

"No I'm fine really just stress I guess."

"Okay? If you need anything just call."

"Will do," I stumbled to my bed. My head felt hot and burned. I opened my eyes painfully. She stood over me no pleasure on her face. She was so familiar but distant. Her lips were moving. I am deaf now?

"Just fall into fear you poor child. What life would you pick if you got to choose your own?"

"W-who?"

"Just fall," I blacked out.

I was in a school I didn't know. A brown haired boy sat in the back I mistaken for Hiccup. A girl writing down on her paper listening to the boy whispered something in her ear. She pressed her hand against her mouth keeping her silent. The bell rang and they gathered her stuff. The boy, who looks like Hiccup, sat on the desk smiling at the girl.

"You always get detention every day." I followed out the two.

"Don't be too mad at me, he was asking for it."

"You're so immature." She shook her head walking out.

"Wait up," He ran after her. "Hey, I wanted to tell you so you didn't worry."

"I only worry for my family."

"Don't lie, you may be good at it but it does no one no good."

"English please you hurt my head." She put her hand on her head playfully.

"Ha, ha you think you're so funny."

"I learn from the best." She bumped him playfully. "Seriously you need to stop this you'll get expelled."

"You're worried about me?"

"I am not!" The halls were empty.

"So why are you still here?"

"Because you'll get yourself into more trouble if you're still here alone." She held her books tight.

"A simple 'yes I am worried about you' would be fine you know. You don't have to be shy about it."

"You're so thick why do I even talk to you?!" He shrugged.

"Maybe you kind of like me." She held her books close to her chest.

"N-no I-I…" she stuttered. He only smiled.

"You blush so easily."

"You infuriate me so much!" She stamped her foot.

"I do it on purpose." He kissed her on the cheek leaving her stunned. "See you at my house, Els." He walked into the classroom. She put her hand on her cheek.

"You're an idiot."

The scene faded to black. I saw myself ripped jeans from falling no that isn't red paint on my jeans either. My hair short and uneven kept out of my face with a bandanna or headband. Merida was doing her usual archery helping younger kids learn to shoot. She was definitely brighter more enthusiastic about going to school now. Astrid was teaching Hiccup basketball despite breaking his glasses on accident. Merida in her red faded shirt and jeans self-cut to her knees. Astrid in her basketball uniform blue and silver my two favorite colors. Hiccup in his green shirt and tan shorts. All of just wore regular sneakers cheap. I wore well my blood reddened jeans and blue shirt.

"Hey watch ya readin' there?"

"Greek mythology,"

"Cool I think."

"How's basketball?"

"I can't see anything. Astrid accidently hit me in the face breaking my glasses." I pulled out a pair of glasses and gave them to him.

"They aren't the best but you can see a little in them." He put the glasses.

"I don't look too girly in Abby's old glasses?"

"No it's fine." Astrid ran over.

"Are you okay I didn't mean to hit you… what are you wearing?"

"Abby's glasses, I don't look too bad right?"

"N-no you look fine." She lied. "I'll pay for a new pair."

"No need Astrid I got a spare at home."

"I'd have to go apologize to your father."

"You'd be congratulated by him breaking my glasses on my face." I stood up. I had been hoping to make them laugh from the tense atmosphere.

"If he touches you I'll have to give him a piece of my mind and maybe a broken arm."

"Ocean, you might be strong but you aren't that strong so sit down." I sat down and we all laughed.

"Kill joy," Astrid tossed me the ball.

"Wanna play?"

"Does the sea wave?" She laughed. "My choice of game," She nodded. "Soccer or the correct name football," I kicked the basketball and it made it into the net.

"This is going to be fun."

"I hope so." Hiccup smiled watching us play. I won.

I had laid there in bed. Abby's parents wouldn't let me get up for anything. It was a month before I went to college. Abby had just entered high school. My head ached then and wouldn't allow me to move anyway. They said I worked up the headache from constant checking. I wanted to be prepared bringing back up books for every book. Abby walked in and sat on the chair backwards. Blue, green, and yellow streaked her blonde hair while the hot pink faded at the tips. She dropped her bag by the door kicking off her shoes. Abby climbed into the bed and sat next to me.

"What is it Abby?" I lifted my head.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"Well know your older sister never really listened to anybody." I pulled myself into a sitting position. "What's wrong Abby?"

"Nothing I guess," I laughed and ended up coughing. "You must be pretty sick."

"Nothing that'll last less than a day just a cold I think. Abby you aren't supposed to bottle up your emotions. You create stress for yourself and it isn't healthy." She held her legs.

"I know. You'll come back right?"

"Of course I will. Abby why wouldn't I?"

"I meant if you found your past would you come back for us." I grabbed the cloth and coughed into it.

"Of course I would even if I found it. I mean you guys took me in when I was dazed and confused." I tickled her. "You wanted to completely change my hair color." She laughed having trouble breathing. "We may not be blood but I'm your older sister even the times I want to beat you to death." She hugged me and I hit her in the head.

"What was that for?"

"For coming in here, though I like having the company, you'll get sick."

"You have weird mood swings."

"Out and I won't tell mom about that boy." She ran out.

"How do you know for one?"

"I've got spies now out." She shut the door and I had laughed to myself coughing harder before trying to back to sleep.

I need to wake up. Please wake up Ocean. WAKE THE HELL UP. Even screaming at myself doesn't work. I was in a park I didn't recognize. It had a lake in the center and fish swam freely. Kids ran around the park. I stood behind a couple at least 11 or 12. One had a book in front of them and the other helped them.

"I don't understand!"

"It's not that hard, you idiot. If you stopped joking around and getting detention maybe you'd understand this."

"I'm never going to pass this exam." He hit his head in the book.

"That's not how you learn but it is how you get a headache."

"I am so tempted to push you into the lake." The scene changed to the two of them in front of a woman with brown hair.

"What happened this time?" They were both dripping wet.

"I pushed her into the lake… again."

"And I took him with me. I'm sorry Ms. Frost." She rubbed her forehead.

"Why exactly did you push her into the lake?"

"You get mad at me when she tried drowning me."

"I was not!"

"You were too." He crossed his arms.

"You got my math book soak and the rest of books for Pete's sake!"

"They're just books!"

"Alright that's enough; Elsa, you go home before you catch a cold. Jackson room and change before you too catch your death of the cold."

"The cold never bothered us."

"Go before the both of you get yourselves into even more trouble."

"Yes ma'am,"

"Suck up,"

"Hey!"

"Prove me wrong," his mom hit him in the back of the head.

"Jackson room," they both ran to their houses.

I opened my eyes. I'm in my dorm… yes… no… no I'm right. I haven't moved. I looked at my clock **10:15 **ten minutes that's nice. My headache cleared that's nice. I opened my door and saw Abby and Rapunzel sleeping. I walked passed them and grabbed an apple. Abby left! Why is she back? It's snowing. Was it always snowing? I turned back to them only to be caught in a hug. Every mussel tensed up at her hug. I've only been asleep for ten minutes right?

* * *

**Well it's been a while peoples or is it people's or person's or persons. English Bunny english. I hurt my head and yours too... yes? No? Fine don't tell me I don't care... I'm crazy I know but so is my family. I love the positive reviews too. I love you guys! ... not in that way... gross... Wow rereading this I sound like a child don't I?**

**Kitty: Yep**

**Out!**

**Kitty: Already gone**

**I have the weirdest people. Um nine reviews right. You're all awesome peoples or... no we are not starting that again. I've been on a cruise sorry no Internets at all. I brought stuff and bread I gave it to my siblings. So my siblings did the stupidest thing ever. Kitty and I were working on several projects and they were all in a notebook and thy idiots changed my password. I lost everything for our combined efforts. I got only one project back.**

**Who ever has a birthday in June past or present Happy Birthday!**

**Next few chapters will be for future stories because I won't have a lot of time to update. Az people I'm coming! *sigh* I hate the heat. See you in a month or less. Bye!**

**Love,**

**Bunny**


End file.
